heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion Lost
Legion Lost is the name of two superhero titles published by DC Comics. It was originally published as a 12-issue comic book limited series starring the Legion of Super-Heroes. The series was co-written by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning, often collectively referred to and interviewed as "DnA", penciled primarily by Oliver Coipel, with Pascal Alixe filling in for some issues, inked by Lanning and colored by Tom McCraw. Publication history "Legion Lost" and its companion series "Legion Worlds", was designed mainly as a "jump on" point for the Legion franchise. Per this, the series revolves around a set number of Legionnaires and each issue being told from the point-of-view of a particular Legionnaire. It is the third story in the Abnett and Lanning Legion series, following the events of "Legion of the Damned" and "Widening Rifts". It was followed by "Legion Worlds" and a brand new Legion series, titled "The Legion". The series ran for 12 issues in 2000 and 2001 and was collected in a hardcover collection series in 2011. In September, 2011, DC Comics launched a new monthly series (Legion Lost, vol. 2 Legion Lost in DC Comics official site). The series replaces "Adventure Comics" as the second Legion title published by DC Comics, as part of The New 52 and focuses on a small group of the original incarnation of Legion of the Super-Heroes (and Earth-247 Legionnaire Gates) as they are stranded in the present day 21st Century, having failed to stop a shape-shifting terrorist from Rimbor from infecting Earth with a deadly virus. The series follows the changing rules of time travel since the events of Flashpoint, where time travel is more difficult. The title's final issue, #16, was published in January 2013. Volume 1 Plot Monstress, Brainiac 5.1, Umbra, Kid Quantum, Saturn Girl, Live Wire, Apparition, and Chameleon have found themselves banished to the far side of the universe following the destruction of the Legion Outpost base, at the hands of a tear in the fabric of space.Legion of the Super-Heroes (vol. 4) #125 (March 2000) They are joined by Shikari, a half-bug/half-humanoid alien whose people are being hunted by an alien race known as "The Progeny". Later on, the group is also joined by the gestalt entity known as "ERG-1" (renamed Wildfire, having been sucked into the rift prior to the Legion being sucked into it) and begin the long journey home, with Shikari and her tracking power acting as their guide.Legion Lost (vol. 1) #1 (May 2000)Legion Lost (vol. 1) #3 (July 2000) As they make their way across the galaxy they are stranded in, the Legion discover that the Progeny have been actively slaughtering entire species in genocide inspired by their radical belief that they are the "perfect" life form.Legion Lost (vol. 1) #2 (June 2000) Meanwhile tensions flare up between the various Legion members: Umbra struggles from her previous possession at the hands of "The Blight",Legion Lost (vol. 1) #4 (August 2000) Monstress struggles to abide by the Legion's "no killing" rule when faced with the atrocities committed by the Progeny, while Ultra Boy rages about over being stranded millions of light years away from home and the rest of his friends and family. They also encounter a mysterious super-hero known as Singularity and a creature known as the Omniphagos, a world destroying monster imprisoned in a "hard light" pyramid. The creature's prison possesses cosmic teleportation capabilities that the Legion attempt to use to return home.Legion Lost (vol. 1) #5 (September 2000)Legion Lost (vol. 1) #6 (October 2000) Eventually, things come to a head when it is revealed that Saturn Girl has been repeatedly "manipulating" the minds of her teammates with her psychic powers. While she claims to have done this in order to keep the team level headed and calm, the revelation that Apparition was really a psychic illusion designed to pacify Ultra Boy turn the group against Saturn Girl. Things come to a head when Saturn Girl forces herself into Umbra's head, unknowingly creating two psychic entities: one representing the totality of Umbra's darkest fears and one that represents Saturn Girl's own psyche run amuck. Both entities are defeated and Saturn Girl ultimately forgiven.Legion Lost (vol. 1) #8-9 (December 2000-January 2001) During the course of the series, two mysteries haunt the Legion: the fate of Element Lad (who went through the rift along with his teammates but ultimately vanished after placing them in crystals designed to protect them while traveling through the rift and the identity of "The Progenitor", the supreme leader of the murderous "Progeny".Legion Lost (vol. 1) #7 (November 2000)Legion Lost (vol. 1) #10 (February 2001) In the end, the Legion are captured and taken to the Proginator, who is revealed to be an insane Element Lad. It is revealed that Element Lad lived for over a billion years while looking after the crystallized Legion, as the rift had actually left the team billions of years in the past. To (unsuccessfully) try and stay sane, Element Lad used his powers to create life forms, culminating in him believing himself "God" and his creation the Progeny, his most perfect creation.Legion Lost (vol. 1) #11 (March 2001) Realizing that their friend is insane, they confront Element Lad, who ultimately murders Monstress, after she proclaims that she is not one of his creations. A battle between the two sides erupts and in the end, the Legion escape by way of using a dimensional gateway Element Lad possesses. As they escape, Element Lad merges with the Omniphagos and attack the ship the Legion are in. Knowing that he will have to kill the creature to stop the murderous monster from killing his friends, Live Wire abandons the ship and kills Element Lad/Omniphagos. As he is consumed in the blast that kills his former friend, Live Wire watches his friends return home as the portal closes behind him.Legion Lost (vol. 1) #12 (April 2001) Point of View Aspect Each issue of Legion Lost (vol. 1) was narrated by a particular Legionnaire: #1 Shikari, #2 Monstress, #3 Kid Quantum, #4 Apparition, #5 Brainiac 5, #6 Umbra, #7 Ultra Boy, #8 Chameleon, #9 Saturn Girl, #10 Wildfire, #11 Element Lad, #12 Live Wire. This was largely done to help new fans get to know the Legionnaires better. This gimmick would be repeated with the follow-up miniseries "Legion Worlds". Aftermath Fall-out from the events of Legion Lost would be felt in The Legion #30-33, Abnett and Lanning's final four issues on the series. Singularity would rally the entire galaxy against the remaining members of the Progeny, who would find themselves hunted by their former victims and systematically wiped out by them. The surviving members of the species would find a shocking ally though Live Wire, who ended up merging with a dying Element Lad, transforming him into a crystallized entity. Live Wire contacted the Legion, who convinced Singularity to spare the Progeny and stop the cycle of violence. Ultimately with help from the original Legion and the Earth Prime Legion, Live Wire would have his face and body restored during the events of "Legion of Three Worlds". Volume 2 / The New 52 The second series, as part of The New 52, depicts seven Legionnaires (Chameleon Girl, Dawnstar, Gates, Timber Wolf, Tellus, Tyroc and Wildfire) trapped in the twenty-first century pursuing a villain who released a pathogen. The series was cancelled with issue #16. When the team arrives in the 21st century, their technology such as the Time Bubble and Flight Rings do not work as intended. They had been chasing Alastor, who has released the Hypertaxis pathogen on Earth in the present time. Timber Wolf quickly apprehends Alastor, who had just destroyed a small town; however as the team attempts to return to their own time, their Time Bubble malfunctions due to Alastor transforming from the pathogen. Gates attempts to teleport himself and Alastor away, but in the chaos, Chameleon Girl gets teleported with them. They are thought dead by the other Legionnaires.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #1 (November 2011) During a town memorial service for those killed in Alastor's attack, the Legion confront a doctor who had been exposed to the pathogen. Turned into living energy, much like Wildfire; he decides that he doesn't want to be human, and disperses himself.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #2 (December 2011) Tellus telepathically searches the world for people infected by the pathogen, when they hear a news report of an attack from a marrow-sucking creature. Timber Wolf gets a scent from a victim's body, after having broken into a forensics lab, noting Durlan DNA on the body. Timber Wolf then interrupts a fight between two creatures exposed to the pathogen. One of the creatures is revealed to be an infected Chameleon Girl.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #3 (January 2012) While attempting to contain Chameleon Girl; Wildfire, Tyroc, and Timber Wolf are ambushed by the Black Razors. Meanwhile, Tellus and Dawnstar locate Alastor and try to reason with him.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #4 (February 2012) After Tyroc incapacitates the Black Razors, they go ahead to help the others with Alastor. Tellus defeats Alastor with a telepathic assault. Gates returns, although half of his body is scarred.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #5 (March 2012) Timber World and an unconscious, transformed Chameleon Girl are confronted by Martian Manhunter, who renders Timber Wolf unconscious, letting the military agents arrest them. The others attempt to break into the military installation, to save their friends. Manhunter helps the team and heals Chameleon Girl, once he realizes they are heroes from the future.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #6 (April 2012) The team relocates to New York City, where Timber Wolf steals money from a drug gang.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #7 (May 2012) Harvest tasks a team of Ravagers to subdue the members of the Legion, and bring them. The individual members of the team are attacked and defeated by:Rose Wilson, Psykill, Misbelief, Windstorm, Ridge, Hammerfist, and Crush.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #8 (June 2012) In "The Culling", they are dropped into battle with the Teen Titans; initially they believe each other to be enemies, but they end up teaming up to escape Harvest, who uses technology from the Legion's time.Teen Titans Annual #1 (July 2012) The team recognizes Bart Allen, who is apparently a criminal in the future.Superboy #9 (July 2012) Chameleon Girl is revealed to be an agent of Echo, a branch of the Science Police, with a secret mission in the present. Tellus is revealed to know the Hypertaxis pathogen would essentially become inert in the present time. Harvest also claims that he had manipulated the Legion into sending them back in time.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #9 (July 2012) After fighting with Harvest, the team finds a Time Bubble which they use to travel back to the future.Teen Titans #9 (July 2012) Back in the future, the Legion finds a world in ruins. They are forced to return to the past; where a military task force, led by Metamerican is waiting to apprehend them in New York City.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #10 (August 2012) Wildfire's containment suit is damaged, and his life force energy is dissipating. Wildfire is ambushed by Metamerican and his forces. He is rushed to a hospital after recovering from wounds, when he tells Gates about his past dealings with Echo. Metamerican next attacks and captures Tyroc and Chameleon Girl.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #11 (September 2012) Dawnstar and Tellus continue to track down Alastor, who know has the ability to pass his consciousness into others and control them. Tellus, controlled by Alastor, attacks the squad that had captured Tyroc and Chameleon Girl, before he passes his consciousness among various soldiers and Legionnaires in the area. After Wildfire contains and releases Alastor's life force into the sun, Metamerican realizes that the Legion is not his enemy.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #12 (September 2012) In Legion Lost (vol. 2) #0 (November 2012), Timber Wolf's origin and connection to Echo is depicted. Starting with Legion Lost (vol. 2) #13 (December 2012), the true intent and reason behind the team is told. In the 31st century, Chameleon Girl is an agent of Echo, tasked with finding a traitor in the past. Captain Nathaniel Adym tells her of various prophecies and ancient findings; Tyroc dying a millennium before he was born, Wildfire's faceplate found in the Arizona desert and Gates' disregard for authority, along with his conspiracy theories. In the 21st century, The Legion relocates to New Orleans. Tellus feels "the death cry of billions...across the universe". The threat is revealed to be Lord Daggor, with his dragon Thraxx. Responding to a beacon, the Legion finds a member of the Science Police, Nathaniel Adym has come to the present to assign a new mission to the team.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #13 (December 2012) In the same moment, Wildfire crashes down from the sky and the team is attacked by Daggor, who plants a world-killer machine. Lacking firepower, Adym sends a distress signal to Echo agent Jocelyn Lure, who arrives with Superboy, Caitlin Fairchild, and Ridge. Harvest and his henchmen arrive to fight Daggor; as well as activating a hypnotic trigger on Superboy, making him go out of control.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #14 (January 2013) Psykill and Wildfire attack Daggor directly; where Wildfire's containment suit explodes, releasing his energy everywhere. Adym plans to use his Time Bubble to travel back an hour and set off a bomb, which would destroy half of the continent but stop Daggor's machine and save the future. His subordinates Lure and Chameleon Girl refuse to help him.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #15 (February 2013) Gates teleports to himself from the past, revealing how he received his scars. Together, the two Gates create a plan that would send Daggor, Thrax, and Adym's bomb into a distant sun. Harvest escapes, but not before returning Wildfire's original, undamaged suit.Legion Lost (vol. 2) #16 (March 2013) References External links * * Category:Comics by Andy Lanning Category:Comics by Dan Abnett Category:Legion of Super-Heroes titles